


When The Lights Go Out

by hanekawa



Category: Kamen Rider Den-O
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-22
Updated: 2011-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-27 17:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/298373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanekawa/pseuds/hanekawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This is me, looking at you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	When The Lights Go Out

*

“I will never forget Yuuto!” Nogami says passionately. “I definitely will never forget Yuuto! Just like I’ll never forget Sakurai-san!”

Yuuto stares at him. Sees the determination in his eyes. Notices the resolve in his fisted hands. Feels the sincerity pouring off of him in waves.

Understands that Nogami will definitely *try*.

But memories are—fleeting, at best. Sometimes we forget, sometimes we remember—both without meaning to. No matter how hard we try—

 _I will always, always remember you!_

Nogami has proved that with the power of his determination alone, he could force his disappeared Imagins into re-existing again. But human memories—

 _I see. Sakurai Yuuto-kun? What a beautiful name…_

But in the end—

 _I will never forget Yuuto!_ Nogami has said.

Yuuto sighs. Then he turns and walks away without another word. Let Nogami have his delusions for now; let him have his hope; let him *try*. Because just like the others before him, in the end—

In the end—

 _“Who are you?”_

 _“…Yuuto. My name is Sakurai Yuuto.”_

Restart.

 _Repeat._

Humans’ memories are—

How many times has it been, now?

—cruel, aren’t they?

.

.

.


End file.
